DOKKODO, O Caminho da Auto Disciplina
by Elisa Schiavon
Summary: As famosas vinte e uma frases de Miyamoto Musashi direcionadas a seus futuros seguidores, sendo aplicada à história de um jovem cujo sua vida não tem nada a ver com o Japão feudal.


**DOKKODO – O Caminho da Auto-Disciplina**

Copyright © 2008 By Elisa Schiavon

**Sinopse:** As famosas vinte e uma frases de Miyamoto Musashi direcionadas a seus futuros seguidores, sendo aplicada à história de um jovem cujo sua vida não tem nada a ver com o Japão feudal. Será que ele conseguirá pelo menos algo próximo àquilo que foi o mais famoso samurai de todos os tempos?

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo, Comédia.

**Classificação: **M

**Notas: **Primeira vez que eu escrevo algo com os bronzeados em foco principal. Eu fiquei um pouco com medo, por eu não me dar muito bem com eles, mas eu acho que essa fic vai combinar, porque eu vou ferrar com eles de todo o jeito possível, principalmente com o Seiya! HAHAHAHA! Vai ser divertido XD (sádica!!) Espero que se divirtam também :D AH, Não tem yaoi nem lemon, só parafernália infame e coisas do gênero... E que o Musashi-Sama me perdoe por isso XD

**-X-**

**I**

Enquanto o professor explicava algo sobre Newton e uma tal de Teoria Fundamental da Mecânica, o nosso ilustre herói se preocupava apenas em mascar o seu precioso chiclete e vegetar durante a aula, sem ter nenhuma noção do que estava passando ali. Mal sabia ele que esse mesmo professor, que todos o carinhosamente apelidavam de 'carrasco' estaria arquitetando um plano diabólico baseado em uma prova surpresa valendo um terço da nota bimestral. É, ele ia se ferrar. De novo.

Foi tirado bruscamente de seu estado de inércia, quando recebeu um chute nada delicado na cadeira onde estava, vindo do seu colega de classe sentado atrás dele. Só podia ser Shun. Virou-se discretamente para ver o que o outro queria, com um olhar um tanto reprovador. O garoto dos cabelos verdes apenas o entregou um bilhete em mãos, e voltou a anotar as coisas em seu caderno.

"_Em que mundo paralelo ao nosso você estacionou, gênio?" – _Seiya riu discretamente e pôs-se a responder o recado do amigo.

"_Só estava pensando na vida... Detesto essa matéria maldita, e essa cruz de professor"._

Aguardou alguns minutos para o amigo lhe enviar a resposta. Ele parecia estar mesmo interessado na aula.

"_Eu também não gosto tanto física, mas você sabe como meus pais são, não é? Menos de oito e meio e eu me ferro legal com eles. Mas deixa pra lá... eu queria lhe perguntar se você vai mesmo em casa fazer aquele trabalho de Inglês hoje à tarde?"._

Só pra variar um pouco, ele tinha se esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Um trabalho, que com certeza o salvaria da recuperação, mas ele não tinha pesquisado absolutamente nada do que Shun havia lhe pedido. Ah, grande Seiya!

" _... Claro Shun. Está tudo em ordem... depois do almoço eu vou direto pra sua casa."  
_

"Ótimo. Agora vê se presta atençã—" – Não pode terminar de ler a frase, porque o papelzinho foi tirado de suas mãos, justamente por quem? O seu querido e amado professor.

— Hum... eu fico tão lisonjeado por saber que os dois adoram a minha matéria e a minha pessoa. – soltou sarcasticamente enquanto lia o papel. – Mas me admira você, Amamiya. Perdendo o seu tempo com delinqüente do Seiya?

Seiya o olhou ofendido, mas Shun logo se colocou em defesa dele.

— O Seiya não é nenhum delinqüente professor.

— Não me questione rapazinho. E não adianta defender esse aí, pois ele não tem mais salvação. Eu e todos os professores já desistimos dele.

— Pois eu garanto que ele tem salvação sim! Ele só precisa de alguns ajustes disciplinares, um pouco de responsabilidade e tudo certo. – disse sorrindo simpaticamente ao professor, que não estava nem um pouco comovido.

— Há quase dez anos que ele está nessa escola, e pessoa nenhuma conseguiu colocar algo que preste na cabeça dele. Não vai ser você que vai me fazer acreditar que esse ele tem jeito.

— Posso falar? – o assunto da conversa ergueu a mão, fazendo todos da sala voltarem a atenção para ele. – Vocês estão se referindo a mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! Eu posso me defender sozinho, Shun.

— Ok, faça isso então. – deu dois tapinhas nas costas dele, o incentivando, mas sabia onde aquilo ia dar. Mais um bate-boca desnecessário dele com o professor.

— Bom... – começou, pigarreando, tentando parecer sério, em vão. Alguns da sala já seguravam o riso, sabendo que vinha bucha por aí. – Como eu ia dizendo, vocês não podem se referir a mim desse modo.

— E como a vossa majestade gostaria que nos referíssemos?

— Ora, com mais respeito! Delinqüente não é um verbo que combina comigo. – cruzou os braços em um gesto de birra e todos começaram a disparar na risada.

— Assim na dá Seiya! – recebeu um grosseiro tapa na cabeça do amigo, e o olhou como se não tivesse entendendo nada – e não estava mesmo. – Eu aqui te defendendo e você me solta uma pérola dessas?

— Isso mostra que o senhor não é péssimo só na minha matéria. – disse o professor, com aquele sarcasmo estampado na face. E o garoto continuava sem entender o porque das risadas, mas resolveu prosseguir.

— Eu não sei qual é a graça, mas não era aí que eu queria chegar! Eu cansei desse descaso com a minha pessoa. E eu posso provar que todos estão errados ao meu respeito!

— Claro. – começou o professor voltando para a sua lousa. – Você pode provar qualquer coisa, mas só depois que você e seu amiguinho forem conjugar o verbo 'delinqüente' em todas as pessoas na sala de detenção.

— COMO? – Os dois se levantaram abruptamente depois de saber a noticia.

— Professor, Eu não tenho nada a ver com as burrices do Seiya! – Shun logo se exaltou, pois não queria pagar pelo pato de jeito nenhum.

— Não tenho culpa se você insiste em trocar bilhetinhos com ele no meio da minha aula. – começou a passar a matéria tranqüilamente na lousa. – Ah, e sinto muito por fazê-lo perder o resto da matéria, que com certeza cairá na prova de amanhã...

— O QUÊ? – dessa vez foi a sala toda que quase caiu da cadeira.

— Como assim prova? – Seiya.

— Isso mesmo. Prova surpresa. Agora os dois, por favor, fora da minha sala.

**-X-**

_Na sala de detenção..._

— Maldito carrasco de uma figa! – bateu com a mão na carteira, logo se arrependendo por conta da dor que sentiu. – Eu devia jogar ovos no carro daquele infeliz!

— Você já fez isso. Duas vezes. – contatou Shun desanimado, debruçado na carteira.

— Devia fazer mais! Três vezes por semana no mínimo para aquele monstro aprender com quem ele está mexendo!

— Como eu sei que não vai adiantar nada eu tentar convencê-lo do contrário, eu não vou mais gastar saliva com você, Seiya.

— Pois então não gaste! - virou-se emburrado para o canto, rabiscando a parece com o lápis.

Shun já estava cansado daquelas crises do Seiya, e mais cansado ainda de ser levado em todas as enrascadas do amigo. Gostaria de arrumar algum jeito dele tomar jizo pelo menos na escola, que era a sua principal obrigação. Mas parecia que o garoto tinha o dom de arrumar confusão por onde passava, e ele já não agüentava mais livrar a cara dele. Ele precisava agir, e foi então que uma idéia absurda passou pela sua cabeça. No principio tentou ignorá-la mas resolveu arriscar. Era a sua ultima carta na manga.

— Err... Seiya... - começou o chamando carinhosamente, pois reparou que o outro ainda bufava de raiva.

— Que? - respondeu com descaso.

— Eu estive aqui pensando comigo, e gostaria de saber se você está disposto a melhorar, mas de uma forma que vai precisar de muito sacrifício da sua parte.

— Melhorar? Em que sentido? - pareceu um pouco interessado.

— Ora, no sentido moral principalmente. Você está precisando de centramento, Seiya. Você anda perdido demais.

­— É, eu sei... - concordou desanimado. Shun sentiu pena do amigo nessa hora, então resolveu terminar de colocar seu plano em prática.

— Então eu vou lhe entregar uma coisa quando estivermos em casa. Ela vai te ajudar muito a encontrar o que precisa.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Shun. Se for alguma espécie de livro de auto-ajuda eu juro que...

— Não! Não é um livro de auto-ajuda. - o cortou rindo. - Mas eu aposto que será mais eficiente do que um.

— Às vezes eu tenho medo do que passa pela sua cabeça Shunzinho, mas que OUTRA escolha eu tenho, não é?

_Continua..._


End file.
